Conventional electrical devices usually have a connector for transmitting power driven signal with an external signal line. The connector usually includes a male and a female connector to make connection simple. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical conventional connector now being widely used. It has a conductive male connector 1 and a female connector 2. The female connector 2 includes a fastener 22 which has a bore 21 formed therein. Inside the bore 21, there is a metallic barrel fastener 23 which connects to a conductive wire 24. The male connector 1 may be plugged into the bore 21 to connect with the barrel fastener 23 for transmitting a signal through the wire 24.
The conductive male connector 1 is naked and exposed to ambient environment. It is prone to produce short circuit when not being properly used. It may also be disconnected easily from the female connector 2 and may result in harmful accident to children when not being properly guarded.
With increasing number of electric devices and gadgets targeting children market nowadays, it becomes a pressing need to design a safer connector to lower the potential risk to users, particularly to children.